


On this Island

by Cantatrice18



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Villains to Heroes, What ever happened to Mirage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Left behind on Nomanisan Island, Mirage contemplates her future. As Syndrome's accomplice, she's unlikely to get off scot free. Not unless she comes up with a scheme that could keep her living comfortably in her jungle paradise for the rest of her life.





	On this Island

The second rocket blasted off with as much thunderous noise as the first. Heat from the boosters left scorch marks on the ground, but the control booth was far enough away that the temperature there remained comfortably cool. Mirage watched as the rocket disappeared into the cloudless sky over Nomanisan, then lazily keyed in a code that cued the top of the rocket launch facility to close in once more. Turning, she left the booth and walked calmly down the windowless hallway to the monorail dock. The waiting pod opened on her approach and she settled herself inside, crossing one long leg over the other. The pod whisked away from the dock and was among the trees an instant later, offering her a view of sparkling waves and jungle canopy worthy of a travel poster. She let herself relax, feeling the tension she held in her lower back relax. This was not how she'd imagined her final days of freedom, but there were worse places to be. As the pod approached the main complex, she slid her own personal ID card into the door panel and typed in a six-digit password, giving the pod access to a secret track that led directly to her rooms. Syndrome had given her permission to construct the extra bit of track, but had been less enthusiastic when she'd made no attempt to give him the keycode. She sighed as the pod slid to a halt outside her suite. She would not miss the headache of having to ward off her employer's advances every few days. The more supers they'd killed, the more arrogant and entitled Syndrome had become. It was only to be expected that he'd consider Mirage herself to be his personal property. She'd let him think what he wanted. So long as he kept his hands to himself, and gave her free rein to control the rocket launch, she didn't care how much he stared. 

Kicking off her high heels, she walked barefoot across the polished stone floor to her balcony. The sound of a nearby waterfall and the call of tropical birds set her at ease. She'd miss this island, with its pair of volcanos and miles of thick green jungle. Once Mr. Incredible and his family defeated Syndrome and the Omnidroid, it would only be a matter of time before agents from the world's various governments descended upon the island, eager to snap up any residual technology they might put to use. When that happened, Mirage would have to turn herself in. She'd left enough incriminating fingerprints, literal and digital, on the island that any fool would be able to link her with the murder of a dozen supers. It hardly mattered that the idea had been Syndrome's - a childish need for revenge coupled with a practical desire to test the latest technology on the strongest subjects. Mirage had been an accomplice, had actively recruited supers knowing full well they could never survive against Syndrome's droids. She was a murderess, as surely as if she'd stabbed or choked or crushed the victims herself. 

She wondered what would happen next. Would she get a trial? If so, where? She'd long since erased herself from the citizen records of any country. Anonymity was her calling card, contradictory as that might seem. Would her trial be a spectacle or a furtive affair? Would those who arrested her forgo the need for a trial entirely, locking her up for the rest of her days without the hassle of due process?

A bird call startled her out of her dark musings. Spitz Macaws, an endangered species imported from Brazil, had taken up residence on the island's south side. It was breeding season, the time when males showed off their colorful feathers in hopes of attracting a mate. A trio of birds flew just beneath her balcony, blue wings glinting in the light like sapphires. The island truly was a paradise. 

A thought made her pause, drumming her perfectly manicured fingers against the railing. Perhaps there was a way for her to avoid prison after all. Even if she agreed to forfeit all the dangerous technology she and Syndrome created, that still left her with an infrastructure rivaling that of any luxury resort. For whatever reason, Syndrome had constructed a dozen suites along the side of the mountain, not including his penthouse or her own elegant rooms. Perhaps he'd thought of holding a convention at one point, a chance to gather several supers together at a time. Regardless, the complex could easily be converted into a hotel, one far enough away from the mainland that supers would have no qualms about openly using their powers. After all the bloodshed, Nomanisan could become a true paradise for supers and their families, offering those supers trapped in restrictive ordinary lives a chance to let loose. 

Mirage smiled. This was a project she could sink her teeth into. If she pitched the idea properly, wined and dined the right people, she might be able to make her idea a reality. Syndrome certainly had the assets to finance the project, and even if she couldn't access his funds, she had enough capital to make a start of things at least. In some small way, transforming the results of her disastrous affiliation with Syndrome into something beautiful would be her atonement. Nothing could truly erase her crimes, but providing joy to those in need would go a long way toward easing her guilt. 

Turning, she left the balcony and its breathtaking view behind, heading straight for her study and her sleek silver computer. It was time to do what every villainess, reformed or otherwise, did best: concoct a secret plan that no one would see coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ties in with the short "Nomanisan Island" travel ad that Pixar released before the DVD/Blu-ray combo. Check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziZhX0kMj1Y


End file.
